


Space

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [5]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It may have been a dream...





	Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



> The first of a trio of drabbles. Written as a request and as part of my Drabble123 chart during 2008/9. Melanieathene asked for angst and chose the prompt: hope. Usual RPS disclaimers apply! 
> 
> Next part: [Certainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257200.html#cutid1)

It may have been a dream.

It _could’ve_ been...

But Noel can taste Julian on his lips, can still smell him, feel him.

And he’s sure he fell asleep in Julian’s arms.

He makes some coffee, trying to ignore the empty space where Julian should be, and does his best to replace disappointment with hope. Hope that they haven’t just fucked it all up, that Julian will come back any moment now, bashful and smiling, with his morning paper and a pint of milk.

But the silence lingers.

And hope starts to trickle away like raindrops on a window pane.


End file.
